Rushing, Rushing Around
by everythingsfine18
Summary: Emma Swan is on the verge of graduation. Discouraged and afraid she'll never find her true love, she swears off dating. But what happens when she spots a mysterious woman across campus? What happens when Emma and Regina Mills meet for the first time? One-Shot written from a Tumblr prompt
**A/N -** Hey there! Here's a story that came from a Tumblr ask: _"Could you do like a college aged SQ one to 'Somebody Told Me' by The Killers that ends with them together?"_ Well, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! By the way, a new chapter to "Universe & U" should be coming soon. I've got most of it written. Just need to add a couple parts and tidy it up!

* * *

It was the last week of classes and every senior on campus was on edge. Four years, 120 credits, and five different majors later, it was time for the students to explore what life could be outside the four walls of a classroom. Their caps and gowns hanging in closets, the reality of their impending freedom seemed to finally hit the graduates. Their time had finally come, and all that stood in their way were was a handful of tests and hard-grading professors. Dining halls were packed and all of the dorms were filled with caffeine-infused twenty-somethings. Life was anything but peaceful.

Emma Swan laid on her back with her hands under her head, her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, and her long blonde hair flat against the flannel blanket she rested upon. Seemingly unbothered by the stress of finals, she stared up at the sky and watched as clouds rolled by one after the other, the earth slowly spinning from beneath her long form. After weeks of rain and gray skies, spring had finally sprung.

"I'm serious, Ruby. I'm done. No more dating for me."

"Mmhm." Emma's best friend responded without looking up from her textbook, _The Complete World of Greek_ Mythology. Ruby Lucas sat beside the woman in a red leather jacket, dutifully cramming for her last exam of her college career.

"I mean it," Emma insisted.

"Yeah, sure."

Emma craned her neck and looked back at Ruby. "Are you even listening?"

Ruby nodded distractedly. "You're done," she said in a robotic tone. "No more women for you. Your skirt-chasing days are over."

Propping herself up onto her elbows, Emma tossed her glasses aside and squinted at Ruby— or rather, at the cover of Ruby's book, which she conveniently held in front of her face so she could bury her nose into it. "Ruby!" Emma whined.

With a sigh of annoyance, Ruby lowered the heavy manual and rolled her eyes. "What? Come on, you know I'm busy. I missed the last lecture and I don't know anything about Lycaon, and I'm sure there's gonna be at least three questions about him."

"17," Emma grunted, as if she hadn't heard a word Ruby just said.

"What?"

"17. That's how many dates I've been on in the last two years, five of which you set me up on."

"Yeah, and the other 12 you set up on your own. Yanno you have a nickname now? 'Date 'Em and Dump 'Em.'"

Falling back against the blanket limply, Emma resumed watching the clouds pass by above. "I'm so done with this game, Rubes. I'm just… done."

Hearing the discouragement in Emma's voice, Ruby took a deep breath, book-marked her place, and set the paperback aside. She shimmied down until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Emma and gazing up at the same blue sky. "Emma, you're my best friend, so I say this with nothing but love, ok? You need to get a grip."

"What?"

"You need to chill out. Graduation is next week and you've still got three exams to worry about. I mean, Jesus, you sound like you're 60 years old and still haven't found your true love."

As the clouds continued to dance by and engulf the sun in a puff of smoke, Emma found herself struggling to pull her attention away from the one shaped like a heart. "But what if I don't? I mean, yeah I'm a boss on my own, but what if I don't want to _be_ on my own? What if I never find that person who makes me feel whole? What if I never find that person who feels like heaven?"

"You will," Ruby assured.

"Then when? And where? 'Cause I don't think my heaven's here. I don't think she's even close in a place like this."

As the heart-shaped cloud Emma had been following so faithfully finally began to dissipate, she let out a long sigh. "You heard about Lilly, didn't you?" Ruby murmured. "I'm sorry, Em. I would've told you, but…"

"Is she happy? With Jasmine, is she happy?" Emma turned to Ruby and her friend's green eyes told her everything she needed to know.

A few seconds of silence passed and the only sound that filled the void between Emma and Ruby was the cheerful song by a robin resting in a nearby tree. And, when that silence became too much, Ruby sat up and pulled Emma with her. "Come on. Let's get some dinner. I hear the dining hall's got grilled cheese tonight."

Slowly, Emma rose to her feet and tossed her hair, pulling it back into a tight ponytail. And as she stood on her own, her leather jacket crinkling as she twisted and turned to crack her back, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Or rather, she noticed _someone_. And for the first time in a long time, Emma had to catch her breath.

The woman was petite, but not short. Slim, but not tiny. She had thick, shoulder-length brunette locks that swayed gracefully when she tilted her head back in laughter. Dark-painted lips spread in a smile that made Emma's heart skip a beat, and brown eyes that could see into the future pulled Emma in; before she knew it, those same eyes had wandered in her direction.

Ruby had just finished packing up her bag when Emma nudged her in the ribs. "Hold up." Emma waited until the woman across the courtyard looked away before asking, "Who's that?" Her words were somewhat slurred and her pulse quickened.

"Who's who?"

"Over there. In the gray shirt."

Ruby searched the dozens of undergrads until she spotted the woman in gray button-down. "Her? No clue," Ruby shook her head. "Wait." Narrowing her eyes, she used her hand as a visor and stretched her neck out like a turtle. "I think… I think I saw her at the movies last month. Yeah, definitely. She was with this guy. I remember 'cause he kinda looked like a dude version of Veronica."

Even from a distance, Emma could hear the woman's hearty laugher; she had a deep tone, a huskiness that sounded almost melodic to Emma. "She's…"

Ruby glanced over at Emma curiously and immediately, she knew. "Emma. Don't. You just said—"

"But she's—"

"I don't care. We're literally six days away from graduation." But it was too late. Ruby was talking to herself. The woman began to walk away and before Ruby realized what was happening, Emma was trying to catch up.

Emma racked her brain for one of the many lines she'd used in the past. But somewhere along the way, between breaking away from Ruby and jogging up to the stranger she'd spotted across the courtyard, Emma drew a blank. The only thing she could think of, well, it wasn't exactly her best move.

"Excuse me!" Emma piped when she finally caught up with the woman. "I think you dropped this?"

The woman with the dark-painted lips turned around slowly and peered down at the item in Emma's hand. "A bottle of white-out?" She noted the pink flush in Emma's cheeks and the tiny beads of sweat across Emma's forehead. "You ran all the way over here to return a bottle of white-out?"

As soon as the woman said it, Emma knew how ridiculous it was. "Figured you might need it," she shrugged. "You know, with exams and everything." When the woman cocked and eyebrow and tilted her head 30 degrees, Emma's eyes widened. "Not that you would need it. I didn't mean to— I'm sure you're a great student. An excellent student. Probably better than me."

Usually, Emma would have gotten the woman's number by now. But this woman wasn't like the others. There was something about her that made Emma go weak in the knees. Maybe it was her commanding presence. Maybe it was her deep voice. Whatever it was, it had an affect on Emma that was unprecedented.

"Right, well, thank you for this," the woman said as she accepted the small bottle, her skin just barely grazing against Emma's. "Even though it's not mine, I could always use more."

Before the woman could walk away again, Emma heard herself blurt out, "Did you psych 314 last semester? With professor Gold?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh. It's just— you look familiar is all. I thought maybe… anyway." Emma could feel herself shrinking by the second. "That's an awesome bag," she said, though she knew it was just as weak as the bottle of white-out. "Is it real leather?"

Shifting the bag higher onto her shoulder, the woman shook spoke with a confidence that Emma seemed to be lacking. "100% fake."

Nodding in acknowledgment, all Emma could say was, "Pre-Law?"

"Close," the woman said generously. "Political Science."

"Cool." With every word that poured from her, Emma wished she would just turn invisible. Of all the times to clam up when talking to a woman, this was not one of them. "Ok, here's the thing, this is gonna sound weird, but my friend over there," she pointed to Ruby, who was watching from a cement bench, "told me she saw you with a boyfriend who looked kinda like a girlfriend that I had last February."

As she looked over Emma's shoulder and found her friend waving at her, the brunette smiled politely. "You're right. That does sound weird. Especially considering I haven't dated anyone since freshman year."

"Oh." Today was not Emma's day. She knew the moment she opened her mouth to speak to this woman, it wasn't going to end well. But, like any glutton for punishment, she had to go and see it through. She was stubborn that way. "Look," Emma sighed, "I'm breaking my back just to know your name here."

"Are you? Because it looks to me like you're still standing," the woman quipped. With a coy smirk, she sized up the blonde, almost as if she were amused by Emma. "Anyway, for all the trouble you claim to have been going to, you haven't given me the same courtesy."

"Huh?"

"Your name. We've been standing here in the middle of the quad for nearly," the brunette checked her watch, "four minutes, and you still haven't introduced yourself."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, well if that's all you needed." She extended a hand and a crooked grin, "I'm—"

"Emma Swan, yes I know who you are. Red leather jacket, small lyon tattoo on the inside of your wrist. You're a legend, especially among three of my sorority sisters. And I have to say, I was expecting more."

"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm confused. I thought you just said—"

"I said you hadn't introduced yourself. I didn't say I didn't know who you are." The woman licked her lips and carefully eyed Emma. "Your reputation proceeds you, Ms. Swan."

Emma cringed at such a formal title. "It's just Emma."

With a dismissive flick of her wrist, the woman shrugged casually. "You know, for all of the tales I've heard, I was sure that if—and when— we crossed paths, I'd understand what everyone's been talking about. You are cute, I'll give you that. But this charm that others swear by? I don't see it."

Up until that moment, Emma had been a bumbling mess. She'd been tripping over her own words, second-guessing every move she made. She was off of her game. But now? Something shifted inside of her. Something clicked. And just like that, she was herself again.

Folding her arms across her chest, Emma suddenly found her voice. "For the record, a lot of women find me very charming."

"Oh, I'm sure they do. Like I said, your reputation proceeds you."

"And just what exactly does that mean?"

The woman matched Emma's power-stance; it was clear that she was beginning to enjoy this. "Let's just say your… flings aren't exactly confidential. But then, I assume you knew that? So, let's get on with it, shall we?"

"Get on with what?"

"You _are_ going to ask me out, correct? Isn't that what this whole act was about?"

Emma straightened her back and lets her arms drop, her hands now resting on her hips. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She didn't know whether to be insulted, confused, or impressed. All she could think about was how incredibly attractive and intriguing this woman was.

But instead of swallowing her pride and doing what she came here to do, Emma squinted at the woman and asked only one question. "Which three sorority sisters?"

With a sigh of concession, the woman responded with a slight nod and half-smile. "Goodbye, Emma."

Suddenly, it was as if Emma were trapped in the cement. She watched helplessly as the woman walked away, seamlessly weaving through the masses of students. Slowly, the rest of the world faded to black and white, except for the woman that Emma couldn't take her eyes off of. She replayed the last few minutes in her head over and over again, each time ending with a shiver that traveled down the base of her neck.

Emma's hands fell to her sides and she clenched her fists, her head tossed back and her eyes shut. "Dammit," she hissed under her breath. She willed her legs to carry her forward and before she knew it, she was chasing after the dark-haired woman once again, carefully pushing past person after person. When Emma finally caught up to her, she gently tapped the woman on the shoulder and said, "Hey."

"Hey," the woman echoed nonchalantly.

"Can we try this again?"

"Be my guest."

Emma wasn't sure where or how to begin. She couldn't remember the last time she'd asked a woman out, not just for drinks, but on a proper date. "Would you… would you like you grab dinner with me?" she asked, holding her breath in anticipation.

She waited patiently as the woman deliberated on an answer, though Emma suspected she was being tested. Finally, after what felt like an eternity passed between them, the woman gave Emma the same coy smirk she wore earlier. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you my number and when that infamous charm of yours makes a comeback, you give me a call. And then maybe, if it lives up to the hype— maybe I'll say yes." She hurriedly scribbled her contact information into a blue post-it, ripped it off, and passed to Emma.

Emma merely nodded and read the neatly-written number on the square piece of paper. "Not that I'm exactly holding my breath," she began off-handedly, not wanting to show just how eager she was, "but does this mean I've got potential, or…?"

"It means we'll see," the woman said simply.

"Ok, then," Emma hummed. Before turning back towards Red, the blonde looked over at the brunette and searched her composed features. There was something about this woman she couldn't quite describe, something about way she carried herself; she was just as bold as Emma (usually) was and she was every-bit as Emma (normally). But there was something else. "What is it, by the way?" Emma wanted to know. "You're name, I mean. What is it?"

Something in the woman's tone changed, almost as though it softened. "Regina," she said. "Regina Mills."

After several seconds of silence, Emma finally smiled at Regina. And not her typical womanizing-smile. An honest, glad-to-know-you smile. "Well, it was nice to meet you Regina Mills."

Almost flirtatiously, Regina said, "It was nice to finally meet you, Emma Swan." As she slipped her hand into Emma's, Emma felt a shock surge through her system. Something inside of her awakened, and yet, at the same time, she felt an odd calmness wash over her. She locked eyes with Regina and suddenly, the world had gone back to black and white except for Regina. "Right, well, I should get going. I've got an essay to finish and a fresh bottle of white-out."

Emma let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Something tells me you're not gonna need it. But, uh, anyway, I'll give you a ring?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Eventually, Emma and Regina let go. And eventually, they parted ways, though Emma was comforted by the fact that it was temporary. At least, she hoped it was. As she started back towards her best friend who had been waiting the entire time, Emma glanced over her shoulder every couple of steps and looked back at Regina. She marveled at the way the sun bounced off of Regina's shiny hair, the way she walked taller than anyone Emma had ever met, and Emma smiled softly to herself. If this was how their first meeting went, Emma couldn't wait to see their first date.

Carrying the small post-it as if it were a sacred artifact, careful not to bend it or wrinkle it, Emma deliberated over the thin piece of paper. Halfway through her short trek back to Ruby, Emma stopped dead in her tracks and searched for Regina through the packs of students; she was nearly out of sight when Emma finally spotted her.

Mustering all of the courage and all of the charm that she could, Emma dug her phone out of her pocket and punched in the number she'd been given. She pressed the small device to her ear and clung to it as if it were her lifeline. And as she watched Regina fish in her bag for her own phone, Emma muttered to herself, "Please pick up."

The dial tone rang two, three, four times until someone finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Emma greeted smoothly. "How do you feel about grilled cheese?"


End file.
